


Unannounced

by w_x_2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were some parts of Chuck’s Supernatural books which went unpublished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unannounced

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural doesn’t belong to me. No harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 4th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2011.

Castiel only realized how much he enjoyed spending his time with the Winchesters when he found himself going down to Earth to see the brothers at the first opportunity of a little free time he got.

 

He showed up without being called and therefore unannounced, which in retrospect he should’ve known would be a bad idea.

 

The sight that had met him had been a surprise, after all this time in which he had known Dean and Sam, Cas couldn’t believe he had never  _seen_  it coming.

 

“You know,” Cas begun, immediately getting the Winchester’s attention, both men reacting in fight mode as they each grabbed a weapon from nearby. “When Chuck gave me the unpublished parts of his ‘Supernatural’ books, I thought he was trying to have a laugh, making me believe in something which he knew I would enjoy but I knew to be impossible.”

 

Cas watched as they both let go of their weapons, a gun and a blade, placing them nearby once more, before Dean covered their modesty by placing a sheet above them.

 

“But this, finding you entangled in one another, nothing could make it clearer.”

 

Sam huffed before he spoke up. “Are you begrudging us or mocking us?”

 

Castiel smiled. “None of the above.”

 

“Then you are looking at us in admiration?” Dean ridiculed as he arched an eyebrow.

 

“Well, yes,” the angel answered in a straight face, Cas then looked around the room, and spotting a chair nearby which would give him a perfect view of Dean and Sam on the bed, plopped down on it.

 

“What are you doing, Cas?” Dean croaked.

 

“What’s the expression?” Castiel asked as he bit his bottom lip in deep thought. “Ah, taking the front seat. Makes for a perfect view, right?” the angel rhetorically asked with a genuine smile.

 

“A perfect view to what exactly?” Dean huffed as he squinted his eyes in suspicion.

 

“Why, watching you enjoy each other’s company of course,” Castiel answered with an expression which clearly showed he thought they should’ve known the answer.

 

“Do you know what privacy means?” Sam argued.

 

“Oh come on, don’t be like that,” Castiel pouted. “I have some free time, and my vessel doesn’t get to wind down very much.”

 

“Wind down?” Sam asked with scepticism.

 

“You know, get off.” Cas smiled innocently, before his expression became concerned. “Or would it be inappropriate to watch you?”

 

Dean looked disbelievingly at the angel before realizing he was serious and turned to look at Sam. A look passed between the brothers and then Dean turned to face Castiel again. “I think we’re gonna have to talk about privacy and personal time at some point, but now, isn’t the time.”

 

Dean then turned away from Cas, towards Sam and locked lips with his younger brother.

 

“Wait, just to be clear, that means I can watch you and masturbate, right?” Castiel asked with positive excitement.

 

The only response he got was a mutual moan from the brothers as Dean moved atop Sam and moved the sheet so that Castiel could have a full view of what was going on between the sheets.


End file.
